A Second Chance
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: Ryou Bakura is a 23-year old virgin, he has never been kissed or been on a real date or anything. He works as a copy editor at White Dragon Times and is waiting for his shot at becoming a real-life reporter. What happens when he gets an undercover mission on how kids act and a second chance at high school? Based off of "Never Been Kissed". Rated T. Yaoi. RB, MM and maybe YY.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there Yu-Gi-Oh fans and might I say how beautiful you look today? You definitely look WAAAYYYY better than yesterday. Did you get your hair done? -.-**

**Lol, well here I am with yet another fanfiction.**

**This particular one is based off of my favorite movie, "Never Been Kissed". **

**I just love it so much! ! ! And if you have never seen it, PLEASE watch it because it is just so romantic and awesome and woah.**

**And now I am twisting our favorite characters up into it, especially the fluffies because they are my favorites. **

**So yeah. **

**Ryou: *walks in* Silver, who are you talking to?**

**Oh! My fans of course! *camera flashes***

**Ryou:...You have fans?**

**Of course Ryou darling, about as many fans as Bakura.**

**Bakura: *pokes head in doorway* Lies.**

**:I Shut up or Mariku will rape you again. Remember the rod?**

**Bakura:*shivers* N-no not the rod!**

**Ryou: O_O**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAH! Ry-kun do the disclaimer please?**

**Ryou: S-sure... Silver doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh... **

**Good boy! *throws a cream puff* **

**Now onto the story! Enjoy my yaoi fucking up-ness!**

* * *

**A Second Chance**

Have you ever read those stories where Prince Charming always falls in love with the princess and they live happily ever after? Most people think that those are just fairytales, and that things like that don't happen in real life.

And that is usually true, but I have always believed that everyone will get their happy ending... eventually.

My name is Ryou Bakura, I am 23 years old and two months ago, you wouldn't have been able to pick me out of a crowd, let alone see me in the newspapers.

Maybe I should back up a bit, it all started on a Monday morning, two months ago.

I was the youngest copy editor at the White Dragon Times, a newspaper company that was owned by Kaiba Corp.

* * *

Ryou Bakura had a huge smile on his face as he walked into work that day. He was always smiling because he was just a cheerful person like that.

Ryou had his own office, unlimited stationary supplies and a professional, dedicated assistant.

"Hello Joey," Ryou said as a man with blonde hair and honey colored eyes sat at a desk, talking loudly on the phone.

"Yeah Tristan bud, I got this awesome new pick-up line for the ladies-" He paused to look at Ryou. "What?"

Ryou pointed to the stack of pink papers on Joey's desk, "May I get my messages?"

"Yeah whatever." He said before going back to his call.

The white-haired man sighed before leaning over to grab the papers while Joey chattered away on his phone.

Ryou headed into his office when he noticed that the plaque with his name on it was a bit crooked. He sighed, annoyed at the un-straightness and pushed it back in place before entering the slightly dreary office.

The man opened his blinds since the office was a bit dark and the light bulb had gone out in the tiny room.

_I'll need to tidy this place up a bit_, he thought after seeing the current condition. There was an empty coffee cup on his desk from last week. He must have forgotten to throw it away.

In the corner of the small office, next to the dying plant, was an over-filling trash can.

_Why aren't people doing their jobs?_ He thought in annoyance. Ryou squeaked when one of his degrees was knocked off of the wall when his crazy friend Marik ran into the room in his usual fancy suit that had the top three buttons unbuttoned as always.

"Ry-Ry guess who I did it with last night!" He exclaimed.

Ryou laughed. "Rafael from marketing!"

Marik gasped. "Alright, who told you?!"

The whitette giggled. "You did, you told me you had a date with him and you were going to do it afterwards."

"Oh yeahhh!" Marik said.

"Computer's down," Mariku, Ryou's boss said as he walked in. "I need this copied by five, hopefully the machine will be working by then." Ryou rolled his eyes.

Mariku turned to Marik and his eyebrows narrowed. "So Marik, you and Rafael in bed hmm?"

"And who told you?" Marik asked, his tone angry.

"Rafael and some other guys from the marketing department." Mariku said simply.

"Oh really?"

Mariku sighed and ran his hands through his spikey blonde hair, "Marik, don't make me send you another memo on inter-office dating, this would be the fifth time."

"It's intro-office dating," Ryou said quickly from his desk. Mariku gave him an annoyed look. "And they're not dating," Ryou added, "They're having sex."

"Huh," Mariku said, not really sounding interested in what Ryou had to say.

Ryou could see that the tall Egyptian was just jealous.

Marik huffed. "And what exactly is your policy Mr. Ishtaru, if you're not getting any, then no one else can? Hmph." The smaller Egyptian left Ryou's office, flipping his hair in Mariku's face.

Mariku sighed and turned to Ryou. "How many times have I fired him?" He asked him.

Ryou thought about it. "Four or five?"

"Nine," Marik said, sticking his head into the door for a second before leaving again.

Mariku turned and left Ryou's office.

This is my chance, Ryou thought, hurrying after him.

"Oh Mariku, did you get those story ideas I left on your desk...?" He asked as Mariku rushed through the many people in the crowded office, talking to people who needed help with whatever they were doing.

"Yeah the uh foster home one, that one was good, I guess." Mariku said, not really paying attention to the whitette. "I got Weevil on it."

Ryou seemed disappointed. "Oh Weevil... he's good..."

Mariku sighed and turned to him. "We've gone through this."

"Y-yeah.."

"You're a good copy editor, maybe even my best copy editor here. But you are not a reporter. Nope." Mariku said, trying to get him to give up.

Ryou was upset. "You've used seven of my ideas! Mariku, please!"

"A Mary Sue thinks that she can write, but a reporter gets in there when the missles are going off and grabs the tiger by it's balls," Mariku said.

The whitette got even more upset, it showed in his large brown eyes. "You don't think I can grab a tiger's balls?!"

Somehow the two ended back up at Ryou's office.

The Egyptian turned to Ryou and sighed. He was tired of trying to get Ryou to give up.

"Look Bakura, you don't want the life of a reporter. They're messy and you're... neat and organized. You're all about order and cleanlieness and getting me my copies by five," Mariku said, shoving more papers into Ryou's arms, ignoring the look on the boy's face.

Ryou huffed. "Psh, I can be out of control!"

Mariku chucked and smirked before pushing the plaque on the door sideways to where it wasn't straight anymore. Then he walked off.

Ryou stared at it for a moment before looking to see if his boss was gone before quickly straightening it out.

"Copies by five!" Mariku shouted from the other side of the office.

Ryou sighed, his frustration showing in his face. Then he stormed into his office and sat in his chair.

_I will be a reporter one day_, he thought, determined to be something other than just another man in an office.

* * *

**...That probably sucked.**

**Bakura: It did.**

***snarls* The rod, Bakura, the rod.**

**Bakura: *hides behind Ryou* Save me Ryou!**

**Ryou:... *looks at Silver then back at Bakura* Um you're on your own. *hurries off***

***laughs* Hahahaha looks like Ry-kun left you all alone! Oh Mariku~~~!**

**Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *runs off, screaming***

**Hmm... Well review if you guys liked and want more. I was just testing to see if this was a good idea. **

**So REVIEW!**

***chases after Bakura with a stuffed bunny and a knife***

**Mariku: Review or the rod will get you~~!**

_With love,_

_Silver-Haired-Thief **:I**_


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are with yet another chapter!**

**Bakura:... it's only been one chapter so far...**

**And there shall be more where that came from my dear Bakura!**

**Bakura: Sure... **

**Marik: You're lying to yourself Silver, you've finished very few of your stories!**

**I shall finish them all! One day! Maybe! ... okay probably not! But I still tried!**

**Ryou: Yeah, and that's all that matters! *smiles cutely***

***squeals and huggles Ryou* Oh Ry-kun you always manage to make me feel better! **

**Oh! Mariku get your fine Egyptian ass in here!**

**Mariku: *walks in* What?**

**freeasabird13 says hi to you guys!**

***Yami and Yugi walk in* **

**Yugi: Wh-what about me?**

**Yami: Yes! What about Aibou and myself?!**

**They don't like you! But I doooo! Come here baby panda!**

***huggles Yugi* Ry-kun, the disclaimer?**

**Ryou: Right! Silver doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything else!**

**Mariku: Read and Review or you die. **

**All: O_O**

* * *

**A Second Chance**

**Chapter Two**

"Ryou, maybe Mariku has a point," Marik said as they both sat together eating lunch.

"What?"

"Ya know, it wouldn't kill you to relax and have some fun for once," Marik continued, eating his yogurt. "Ya know, Rafael has this friend from photography and we could all go on a double date or something!"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "No thanks."

"Ryou Bakura come on! When is the last time you went on a real date?!" Marik exclaimed.

"Never.." Ryou mumbled crankily. "But I'm concentating on my career right now," He continued, eating his ramen slowly.

Marik sighed. "Do you even own a shirt that isn't black, grey, white or beige?"

"That is not the point here!" said Ryou, annoyed at Marik's constant prodding. "Look, the right guy is out there somewhere. I'm not gonna go kiss a bunch of losers just to get to him."

Marik smirked. "But you know what? Sometimes kissing the losers can be a fun diversion."

"When I finally get kissed, it will be with someone special. Not some loser."

"You are such a girl," Marik huffed. "And if you haven't even kissed a guy then we have bigger problems than I originally thought."

Ryou blushed. "O-oh I've kissed guys! I just haven't felt anything and-"

"Mmmhmm." Marik said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~**

* * *

All of the employees at White Dragon were at a huge long table for a meeting. Seto Kaiba was at the head of the table and started the meeting.

Ryou tuned out for most of the meeting.

"Now we shall do another undercover piece. I was thinking about high school kids these days. What are they really thinking? What do they do when the adults aren't around?" Kaiba said, droning on and on about it.

Marik was playing footsie with yet another man that Ryou didn't know.

"Then it hit me!"

Kaiba hit the table with his fist. "'My Semester of High School'. You!"

He pointed at Ryou. Ryou's eyes widened.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"R-Ryou..." Ryou stuttered, not used to being called out like this.

"Ryou what?"

"Ryou Bakura.." Ryou said louder.

Kaiba smirked. "Well Ryou Bakura you enroll on Friday, good luck."

He turned and walked out of the room, dismissing everyone.

Ryou's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he ran off towards his office. Marik ran after him.

Ryou turned to Marik and grinned.

"Ryou!"

"It's really happening!" Ryou exclaimed. "My first undercover mission!"

He was breathing heavily, so excited for this.

"H-hey Ry maybe you should turn it down." Marik said.

Ryou's face fell. "Wh-why?! Don't you think that I can do this?!"

"N-no!" Marik said, "It's just that this is a lot of pressure for your first piece, that's all! I-I mean this is not a half page article Ryou, this is serious, a MAJOR undercover piece!"

Ryou was looking very upset.

Mariku entered the room, looking worried. "Don't worry Ryou, I'll sort all of this out, you won't have to worry."

Ryou crossed his arms, on the verge of tears. "Neither of you think that I can do this."

"That's not what we're saying Ryou..." Marik said quickly.

"When you wanted to seduce that guy in the mail room and you thought that you couldn't learn Spanish fast enough, who quizzed you on your verbs?" Ryou questioned him, trying to make a point.

"Senor Ryou..." Marik said hesitantly.

Ryou turned to Mariku. "And you! When you wanted to learn how to crochet, who showed you how to work the needles and who made a blanket with you?!"

Mariku coughed. "You did." He muttered.

"You crochet?" Marik asked Mariku. "Um yep." Mariku said.

"So this is my chance." Ryou finished.

The office was silent for a few minutes. Then Mariku sighed deeply. "Well I'm not holding your job for you.."

Ryou's eyes widened and he gasped. He hugged Mariku tightly. "Oh thank you!"

He jumped up and down while hugging Mariku. Mariku patted his back awkwardly.

"Yeah yeah don't make me send you a memo on inter-office hugging." He said before leaving the office.

Ryou hugged Marik. Marik gripped Ryou's arms, smiling. "You get to be seventeen again."

Ryou blinked.

"Okay what's the first thing you're going to need..?" Marik asked, thinking.

Both men thought for a second.

"A cool car," They said in unison.

* * *

"Come on Akefia please!" Ryou begged his cousin, who wouldn't have it.

"You want Pharaoh? No fucking way!" Akefia said as they looked at his cherry red convertible. It was nearly new, he had almost had it for nearly a year.

"Please," Ryou begged again.

Akefia sighed. "Why don't you just borrow my mom's car?"

"I can't ask Aunt Trisha for her car! I need a nice car!"

"Uh-huh," Akefia muttered.

"Please! It's just for a couple of months then you can have it back, I swear! You know me, I'm a responsible driver, I would never hurt your car!" Ryou pleaded with his cousin.

"A couple of months is like a century without my Pharaoh!" Akefia said, crossing his muscular arms.

Ryou facepalmed. "It's still weird how you name your cars..."

Akefia smirked. "Why? Guys name their di-"

The pale whitette smacked him. "Ew."

Akefia laughed loudly.

Ryou sighed. "What about this? You can have my car and name it whatever the heck you want."

"Hm... Sounds good. You wreck my Pharaoh, I wreck your Tomb Robber." Akefia said, placing a firm hand on Ryou's shoulder.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "You have no idea how wrong that sounded Akefia."

His cousin smirked. "Oh but don't I?"

The smaller smacked Akefia again. "Fuck you." He said, a bit annoyed.

"I love you too cuz," Akefia said, jokingly giving Ryou a tight bear hug.

"Ugh! Akefia! Get your sweaty self off of me!" Ryou complained.

Akefia chuckled and pushed Ryou off. "So how's that job coming?" Akefia asked.

Ryou grinned. "Awesome! You are looking at the newest undercover reporter for White Dragon Times! Ryou Bakura, high school student, senior class, 2013!"

Akefia looked shocked. "Fuck no.."

"Yeah!" Ryou said, his grin growing by the second.

"You're k-kidding right?" Akefia asked.

"No! Why would I kid about something as seriously awesome as this!"

Ryou blinked as his cousin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ryou, do you even remember high school?"

"It was a long time ago," Ryou said with his grin still plastered on his face.

Akefia ran a hand through his hair. "Do you remember what they called you in high school?"

Ryou's face fell as he remembered all of those times, all of the wedgies, the swirly whirlies and just the utter humiliation.

"Th-they called m-me a lot of things..." Ryou muttered

"Chicken wuss, faggot, and all sorts of things Ryou," Akefia said with a sigh, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"I-It'll be different this time!" Ryou stuttered.

Akefia sighed. "Just be careful cousin okay? I don't want you getting hurt that badly again."

"Fine," Ryou said, looking paler than usual.

"Now go home... and get some rest. You look nauseous..."

"Nauseated.. I look nauseated..." Ryou muttered before he left after grabbing the keys out of Akefia's hands and leaving his own.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooo?**

**Bakura:...So what?**

**Didja like it?! *waits, holding a knife***

**Bakura: *pales* D-definitely!  
**

**Good. Ry-kun?**

**Ryou: It was very well written Silver! **

***beams* Oh my Ry-kun, I can always count on you for the truth!**

**Bakura(muttering): more like stretched truth.**

***glares***

**Ryou: Oh! Silver would like to thank ****freeasabird13 and Slashed-silhouette for reviewing! You have no idea how happy she gets when she gets such wonderful reviews from you guys~!**

******I write more! *is hastily typing on laptop***

******Ryou: Silver is busy now, so I suppose we will see you guys next chapter! *smiles cutely* **

******All: Good-bye for now!**

******Mariku: Remember what I said... review or die..**

_With love,_

_Silver-Haired-Thief_


End file.
